Bindings are already known which comprise a plate normally immobilized between a front fixed or releasable abutment and a heel member on the ski. A ski boot may be fixed to the plate by appropriate means and in particular by a "step-in" device which ensures that the rear part of the boot sole is immobilized on the plate by automatic engagement. With bindings of this type, if the skier falls, the plate is released from the ski.
These bindngs generally comprise a flexible member connecting the plate to the ski, the flexible member being consitituted, for example, by a short safety strap located below the plate or by a cable housed in the plate and biased by a spring in order to urge the plate resiliently into the fitted position.
With bindings of this type, the skier has no means of retaining his ski while putting it on. If he holds the ski with his hand, he is forced to bend down and due to this loses the advantage of the "step-in" device. Furthermore, if he does not bend down to hold his ski, there is a danger that it may slide down the slope, risking injury to third parties, breakage or loss.